caught in the crossfire
by hodorpotato
Summary: "You might as well kill me, I'm not telling you anything about Aang!" Katara growled. "There are worse things than death, peasant. And who says I want to know about the Avatar?" Zuko scoffed.


Her arm burned where Zuko had grabbed her when he threw her against the metal bars of the brig. She let out a whimper as she slid down to the cold steel floor. Zuko ordered the guards away as his boots clanked towards her, his heels sparking with every step.

"You might as well kill me, I'm not telling you anything about Aang!" Katara growled.

"There are worse things than death, peasant. And who says I want to know about the _Avatar?_ " Zuko scoffed.

"Then what do you want from me? I don't have anything you would want."

"I may not want you, but you'll have to do. Besides, the Avatar's waterbender is a rare find."

Katara snarled and leapt at Zuko, blindly rushing him in a fit of rage. Zuko's eyes widened as her lithe body slammed into his, knocking them both to the floor. For a moment, they grappled for the upper hand. His hands stung her wrists as he pinned them, his weight securing her to the ground. Katara struggled against his hold, which only created a friction between their two bodies. Zuko bit back a groan at his sudden arousal, but decided to return the favor and grinded his hips into her core. The waterbender finally realized her purpose on this vessel.

"I'm not going to be your sex slave, you bastard."

"It's only fair, don't you think? Considering all the trouble your _Gaang_ has caused me. I seem to have a lot of pent up tension." Zuko pressed his hardness against her stomach.

Against her will, Katara gasped aloud at the sheer size of his little prince. The banished prince took note of this and lowered his lips to press against her ear.

"I'm going to make you forget all about that little airbender of yours." Zuko breathed before he bit at the tender flesh of her neck, knowing it would leave a mark for everyone to see.

With one hand still holding onto her wrists, his other slid down her body and around her back to loosen her shirt. It fell away and the chilly air left goosebumps down her arms. Katara's body burned as the firebender's hands roamed. She could not tell if he was purposefully singeing those spots or if it was simply her imagination. The prince's hand dug its way into Katara's bindings exposing the last bit of her dusky skin.

Katara barely contained her whimper of joy when he released her restrained hands. Zuko lowered his face to her chest and bit down on the restrictive fabric successfully creating a tear. As Zuko liberated her from the bindings, Katara ran her hands down the man's back, nails scratching as she went.

The bare girl below him was too tempting for Zuko, as he palmed both of her breasts. The sensation tingled up and down Katara's spine as he focused in on the hardened pearls of her breasts.

Tired of being submissive, Katara gripped his ponytail and twisted her wrist successfully winding her hand into Zuko's hair before giving it a rigid jerk. He sucked in air and tipped his head back trying to relieve the pain. Katara used this moment of weakness and twisted so that she was now on top of the Fire Nation's prince.

Katara knew in this moment that she had the advantage. She could run, grab the key at Zuko's hip, but she didn't want to. She wanted to feel the man who has been hunting her friend at his most vulnerable.

"You're a selfish prick. No wonder your dad threw you away." Katara remarked as she loosened his pants and Zuko shed his shirt. Katara took in his chiseled features. If he were anyone else, she may have admired them. For him, she only felt hate.

Zuko's lips felt like fire on Katara's. The two seemed to move in sync. Their tongues wrestled, swirling together until Katara finally came out triumphant, being able to explore Zuko's mouth.

With their lips still interlocked, the two shrugged out of their pants and finished removing all undergarments. Katara, now completely bare, was grinding herself against her number one enemy. Zuko purred into her mouth, clearly enjoying it as much as her.

Katara had gotten so caught up in the humping that she had forgotten that the man below her was dangerous and did not want to submit. He stood, throwing Katara off of him and successfully curbing her climax.

"Suck it," Zuko ordered his partner offering his hard cock, "Unless you want me to go in dry."

She took as much of the organ into her mouth as would fit and pumped the rest in her hand. Zuko's fingers wove into her hair and jerked her forward, hard. His cock slipped lower into her throat causing her to gag. His hips jerked sending it down once more before Katara pulled away.

"Do that again," Katara threatened in between fits of coughing, "and I'll bite your dick off."

"If I want to facefuck you, I will," Zuko ordered her, but Katara pulled away from his hips and shoved him back onto the ground.

"Stop talking." Katara ordered as she lowered herself onto Zuko's stiff prick. She was able to get a few inches inside of her initially, but Zuko gripped her hips and rammed the rest of himself into the girl.

Katara howled in pleasure as she bucked her hips. He was reaching a place inside of her she didn't even know existed. She snaked a hand down to her clitoris and continued to please herself. Zuko's hands remained on her supple hips guiding her on how to ride him.

Katara quickly reacher her first orgasm and gasped in pleasure as Zuko continued relentlessly fucking her.

"Am I really so good that I can make you come so quickly?" Zuko snarked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I did most of the work. You must be used to that. Everyone does the real work, but you take all the credit?" She snapped.

"Oh, you want me to put your slutty body to work, huh?" Zuko sneered.

Zuko easily lifted the young waterbender from her perch on his hips and pushed her breasts against the metal grate of the prison. With one hand pressed to the small of her back, the other positioned his cock at her entrance. He pushed himself into her warmth in one swift movement. Katara's moans of relief were probably heard throughout the entire ship.

"Can you shut up? You moan like a cheap whore. I don't want everyone on the ship to know i'm slumming" Zuko rasped as his hips jerked pushing himself deeper into the girl's core.

"You're a pig" Katara remarked, but it didn't seem to phase the firebender. If anything, it made his thrusts harder. His cock was pistoning in and out of her slit at a mind. Somehow, every thrust hit the right spot.

Tired of the position, Zuko removed himself and pushed Katara on all fours onto the ground. He followed closely on his knees behind her.

Zuko's hand cracked against Katara's backside as he thrusted in. She bit her lip to suppress the moan, but a small whimper escaped.

"Well aren't you a dirty little whore." Zuko whispered into her ear as he continued the assault on her pussy. "You really do love it rough. Tell me, does the Avatar give it to you like this?"

"He does it better." Katara lied, not wanting Zuko to know anything about her.

Though he was unconsciously challenged that he was not considered not as good as the younger boy, Zuko knew it couldn't be true. "Are you lying to yourself? Can you not admit how much you really love me using you as a fuck toy?"

Zuko sped up and Katara's arms went limp. They gave way and her front sank to the ground. Zuko grabbed a fist of hair and railed her even harder than before, bringing her to her next orgasm.

"Not yet." Katara nipped at his ear, her sultry voice making his cock twitch. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Katara felt the fight build back up in herself as she twisted around bringing Zuko from his knees to a sitting position. She followed him closely never letting him slide out of her.

From this position, she ground her hips carefully and slowly, drawing out the pleasure. Her arms roped around Zuko's neck and her nails bit into his skin as she raked them across his back. She continued allowing her hands to roam until they fell into place at Zuko's throat. A little pressure was all she needed to know that he enjoyed being choked. It probably stemmed from some nasty daddy issues, she thought snarkily.

Zuko's eyes rolled into his head as he finally met his release. Katara continued to bounce on his throbbing cock and his hot cum spilled into her. She continued to ride out his orgasm as his seed spilled out from her opening between them. Once done, Zuko was gasping.

"I guess that wasn't too bad." Katara said rolling off of the older boy who nodded in agreement.

A thick finger parting her lower lips surprised Katara. Zuko's eyes were trained on the cum leaking from her pussy as he pushed it back into her. He did it a couple times before being content. Katara found it too pleasurable to voice her complaint.

"Keep a little of me inside of you." Zuko instructed as he stood, replacing his pants and paused.

"Send the Avatar my regard." And with that he marched out of the cell, leaving the door propped open.

Katara fell back onto the hard floor, stunned and weak-limbed. Her chest rose and fell with the quickened beat of her heart. She couldn't bring herself to move from the spot until she felt the ship lurch forward out of the port. Unwilling to stay Zuko's prisoner, she leapt to her feet stealthily navigated her way to the upper deck, hiding from the crew behind a spare barrel. Her body fell into the familiar waterbending positions as she threw herself into the sea.

Ignoring the cries of alarm from the ship far above, Katara wrapped herself in the embrace of the water, cleaning away the scent of sex and sweat. FInally, she used the last of her energy to push herself to the nearest bit of land. Exhaustion crept in and her mind went dark.

Katara's eyes snapped open to meet a pair of equally blue eyes.

"Sokka!" She cried, eyes already watering.

Instantly, she found herself wrapped in the arms of her brother, with Aang swiftly joining their embrace. Katara let out a sigh of relief, allowing herself to sink into the familial embrace of home.

 **4 weeks later…**

The waterbending woke up to the feeling of bile rising in her throat. She slid out of the warm bed provided by the Kyoshi Warriors and crept out of the small cabin, stepping over the slumbering bodies of her friends on the way out. Once outside, she ran to the edge of the woods and knelt behind a tree and emptied her stomach. As Katara retched, she felt a pair of warm hands gather her hair away from her sweaty neck. She gasped, turning to find the knowing face of Suki.

"Oh Katara…" she sighed and ran her hands through the younger girls locks.

"Suki please, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Aang. It will distract him from his mission." Katara pleaded.

"He has to know he's going to a father. I know you think he has the world on his shoulders, but he can handle this. He'll be happy even, to finally have a real family again!"

"Aang? No, Suki, he's not the father." Katara admitted, stunned at the suggestion.

"Not Aang? But then, who?" Suki's eyebrows knit together. "I won't tell anyone, not even Sokka. Trust me Katara, sisters have to stick together."

Katara sighed, her head falling into her mud-stained hands.

Her response was barely a whisper. Suki had to strain to even hear her muted voice.

"Zuko."

…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
